You're away
by Elenaa Fisher
Summary: Fiction inspirée de la musique 'Far Away' de Nickelback. Cette chanson m'a beaucoup inspirée, et j'ai trouvé que les paroles collaient parfaitement aux émotions que traversent Isaac durant Dead Space 3 envers Ellie. Donc voici un court OS selon le POV d'Isaac.


**A/N :**** Eh ouais, encore un OS sur Dead Space, et encore un sur Isaac & Ellie ! En fait, j'savais pas quoi faire hier soir, donc c'est en écoutant 'Far Away' de Nickelback que j'ai pensé à faire un OS sur cette chanson, parce que les paroles me font énormément penser à ce couple. C'est un truc écrit vite-fait, donc voilà.**

* * *

This_ time, this place,_

_Misused, Mistakes,_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait,_

_Just one chance, just one breath,_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

Isaac avait regardé Ellie quitter l'apartement avec une colère qu'il avait rarement vu chez la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne s'était même pas retournée une seule fois pour lui dire quoi que ce soit, pour le regarder comme elle avait si l'habitude de faire. Le seul mot qui s'était échappé de sa bouche avant de claquer violemment la porte derrière elle avait été 'enfoiré', mais elle l'avait prononcé avec une voix si basse qu'Isaac n'avait pas été en mesure de l'entendre. Il voulut courir rattraper la jeune femme, lui dire qu'il s'excusait, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Il savait que dans l'histoire, c'était lui qui était en tort. Ca a toujours été lui. Sinon, comment Nicole aurait pu mourir ? Si jamais il ne lui avait pas dit d'aller sur l'Ishimura, elle serait toujours en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Il avait perdu déjà l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde, et voilà qu'il perdait celle qui avait remplacé Nicole. Isaac resta debout immobile. Son regard était concentré sur la porte d'entrée de son appartement, celle qui séparait le monde d'Ellie et le sien. Après tout, Ellie n'avait pas besoin de lui. Déjà, pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres hommes ne possédaient pas ? Il était une cible pour les Unitologues et EarthGov, il était celui qui pouvait à la fois créer les Monolithes mais aussi les détruire... Au contraire, il devrait être haï ! Mais... et lui ? Pourquoi était-il tombée amoureux d'elle ? Il s'était promis de ne jamais trahir Nicole...

Il préféra oublier ce à quoi il était en train de penser, et quitta la porte du regard pour se diriger sur la photo où ils figuraient, Ellie et lui, posée sur la table de chevet, à côté de lui. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la tête d'Ellie, collée à la sienne, dont le visage affichait un sourire sans pareil. Elle paraissait si heureuse, si pleine de vie, si... jolie. Mais bon, il était trop tard, il l'avait perdue. Et pour de bon. Il tourna sa tête, comme s'il essayait d'affronter les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dénier le fait qu'il l'aimait réellement. Même si peut-être que c'était un amour interdit, ou même impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce genre de sentiments. Isaac regarda une dernière fois la photo, la seule où ils figuraient ensemble, puis la sortit du cadre. Il s'assit sur son lit, hésitant, tenant fortement la photo entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu aux côtés d'Ellie. Autant bien les bas que les hauts, les moments de joie, de pleurs, de cris, de douleur... Chaque Instant passé avec Ellie représentait un instant de bonheur dans sa vie ténébreuse. Dans un ultime regard, il déchira en deux la photo puis la jeta sur le sol, avant de se vautrer sur son lit, en proie aux larmes. C'était peut-être trop tard, mais tant qu'Ellie sera en vie, ses sentiments ne s'éteindront pas.

* * *

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

Les jours avaient passés, et ce fut quelques semaines après qu'Ellie ait rompu avec Isaac que ce dernier fut mis au courant de sa disparition. Chaque jour, lorsqu'Isaac se levait, il regardait la photo qu'il avait déchiré, sur un coup de colère. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir aux temps où ils étaient heureux ensemble, car, même s'il dit qu'Ellie ne le mérite pas, il est incapable de la laisser partir, comme ça. Il voulait la récupérer, quoi qu'il en coûte. Lorsque le capitaine Robert Norton l'a informé qu'Ellie avait disparu alors qu'elle était en mission, il partir avec Norton et le sergent John Carver pour la retrouver, et peut-être, qui sait... La reconquérir.

Mais bien sûr, cette mission n'allait pas être facile... Surtout sentimentalement parlant. Isaac avait senti son cœur comme brisé lorsqu'il aperçut Ellie courir dans les bras de Norton, l'embrassant et le serrant fortement contre elle, sans même prêter attention à Isaac. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi était-elle partie alors qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait encore ? Pourquoi était-elle partie alors qu'elle savait qu'il regrettait, qu'il ne pensait qu'à réparer ses erreurs ? Pourquoi avait-elle trouvé refuge dans les bras de Norton ? Une haine sans précédent dévorait Isaac depuis cet instant envers Norton. Tout comme la jalousie.

* * *

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

Lorsqu'ils avaient atterri sur Tau Volantis, Isaac refusait de croire en la mort d'Ellie... et bien sûr en la mort de Norton, aussi. Il n'avait pas parcouru la planète et affronté ces tempêtes de neige dans l'espoir d'éxécuter la mission qui lui avait été confiée, non. Il avait affronté le climat glacial de la planète pour retrouver Ellie. Lorsqu'il la revut, dans un complexe d'EarthGov, il ne pouvait pas dire combien il était heureux de la revoir. Il avait voulu la serrer dans les bras... mais heureusement, Ellie avait été plus rapide que lui. Elle s'était dirigé vers lui en courant, sous les yeux de Norton, Carver et Santos, se jetant dans ses bras et posant délicatement sa tête contre son torse. Isaac s'était sentit revivre, quelque part. Peut-être qu'Ellie ne l'avait pas totalement oublié. Du moins... C'est ce qu'il espérait.

La mission avait pris un nouveau tourment lorsqu'Isaac a été dans l'obligation de tuer Norton par self-défense. La première chose à laquelle il avait pensé lorsque le coup de feu retentit fut Ellie. Quelle allait être sa réaction lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'il avait tué son petit-ami de ses propres mains ? Même si Norton les avaient trahis, Isaac et Carver, cela ne justifiait en aucun cas son acte, et là, il lui serait impossible de récupérer Ellie. Même si durant tout ce voyage, elle avait été à ses côtés, elle était comme absente à ses yeux. Même s'il entendait sa voix, elle n'était pas là... Il avait besoin de la toucher, de la sentir près de lui... Elle lui manquait. Et cette fois-ci, il savait... Ellie n'allait pas lui pardonner.

* * *

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

Isaac avait perdu sa raison de vivre, de continuer à se battre pour la mission lorsqu'il fut témoin de la 'mort' d'Ellie, qui, selon lui, est de sa faute. Surtout qu'avant cela, elle avait été franche avec lui. Le 'Je t'aime' qu'elle a prononcé pour lui résonnant encore et toujours dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, courir vers le gaz pour la sauver, lui prouver qu'il valait bien mieux que Norton, mais Carver avait déjà refermé la porte... Et Ellie allait mourir, asphyxiée. Il était en train de pleurer dans la cage d'ascenseur, il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Mais Carver lui avait donné une raison de continuer : terminer ce pourquoi Ellie s'était sacrifiée.

Il ne pouvait pas dire combien il avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'Ellie avait survécu à l'infection. Mais bien sûr, la dernière étape l'attendait, et il savait très bien que Danik retenait prisonnière Ellie. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque lui et Carver furent réunis en compagnie de Danik et de la jeune femme, blessée de la tête aux pieds, pistolet pointé vers sa tête. Isaac allait la sauver, il le devait. Il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas sortir vivant de cette aventure, mais il devait au moins sauver Ellie, lui donner une chance de recommencer sa vie, mais cette fois, sans lui. Ca aurait été mieux pour elle.

Mais leurs adieux ne furent pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Il pensait seulement qu'elle allait lui ordonner de sortir d'ici vivant, lui dire qu'elle ne quitterait pas la planète sans lui, comme elle avait fait trois ans plus tôt, sur la Station Titan... Mais à la place, elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, et lui avait sauté au cou pour placer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Isaac fut surpris ; tellement surpris qu'il crut que ce n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était la réalité lorsqu'il sentit les bras tremblants d'Ellie envelopper son cou. Il ferma ses yeux et répondit à l'acte d'Ellie. Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour ça ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de la revoir aussi proche de lui, aussi inquiète pour lui ? Le baiser dura une bonne dizaine de secondes, mais leurs lèvres se décollèrent trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Ni elle ni lui ne voulait se séparer. Isaac pensait que ç'aurait été le bon moment de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais il voulait qu'elle refasse sa vie avec un autre homme, il ne la méritait pas. Les seuls mots qu'il eut la force de prononcer furent 'Ne reviens pas me chercher ! Tu sais très bien que je ne rentrerai pas.' . Ellie acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux, et s'en alla, à contre-cœur.

* * *

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Et voilà. Le combat final achevé, Isaac activa le Codex et la Lune s'écrasa sur Tau Volantis. Il attendait partiemment que la mort vienne le chercher... Et la seule chose à laquelle il put penser fut Ellie. Il sortit la photo déchirée où apparaissait Ellie — elle possédait l'autre moitié, où figurait Isaac — et la regarda, lâchant un large sourire. Elle allait avoir droit à une nouvelle vie, elle avait la possibilité de prendre un nouveau départ, d'oublier le cauchemar qu'elle a traversé à la fois sur la Station Titan, mais aussi sur Tau Volantis. Il murmura 'J'aurais aimé qu'on aie une seconde chance' ... Mais la photo s'échappa de ses mains, et tomba dans le vide, tout comme lui. La mort allait l'atteindre.

Ellie, de son côté, regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle depuis le vaisseau qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre. Elle voyait la Lune tomber sur la planète. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher la photo d'Isaac de ses yeux, elle voulait qu'il revienne. Elle espérait qu'il l'appelle par le biais de son RIG, lui confirmer qu'il était en vie... Et pour cela, elle ouvrit un canal de conversation : 'Isaac ? Isaac, t'es là ?' Aucune réponse. Les larmes coulaient à flots. 'Carver ? Isaac ?! Tu n'es plus là, n'est-ce pas...?'. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, encore et encore. Elle posa son coude sur la console où était posée la photo d'Isaac, se tenant la tête alors qu'elle pleurait de plus en plus. Elle regarda d'un regard vif le signal du Monolithe... Il n'éméttait plus ! Elle releva sa tête, pleurant et souriant à la fois. 'Isaac ! Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as vraiment fait...' .

Le Monolithe était détruit. Mais Isaac ne reviendrait pas. Il était mort.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la photo posée sur la console, et entra les coordonnées de la Terre. Elle observa l'espace, puis murmura 'Je t'aime, Isaac... Je t'aime. Ne me dis pas de partir alors que tu n'es pas là...' . Elle éclata en sanglots.

Quelques minutes après s'être calmée, elle stoppa l'énorme vaisseau. Elle avait pris sa décision. Soit elle rentrait sur Terre avec Isaac, soit elle ne rentrait pas du tout. Isaac n'était pas avec elle, alors mourir allait être sa seule option. Peut-être qu'Isaac et elle auront cette deuxième chance dans l'Au-Delà. Elle se leva de son siège, prit la photo dans ses mains et la serra contre sa poitrine, abaissait sa tête et fermant ses yeux. Avec un sourire, elle prit le Plasma Cutter qu'elle avait ramassé près du cadavre de Danik, et le colla contre son front. Elle ferma ses yeux, toujours en souriant, une ultime larme coulant le long de sa joue droite. 'On sera ensemble. Quoi qu'il advienne.' . Et elle tira. Tout devint noir.

* * *

**NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS, j'suis toujours en train d'écrire Eclipse, ...sauf que je n'ai rien plus trop d'inspiration, surtout que j'ai envie de faire un OS sur Carver U.U Et un autre ciblé sur la relation entre Isaac et Carver, donc j'sais pas. Et puis, j'ai promis à quelqu'un de traduire mes OS sur Dead Space, donc en fait, j'sais pas c'que j'dois faire par la suite XD. Bref ! Reviews, please ! :D**


End file.
